While operating memory cells (e.g., during programming and reading of memory cells), a voltage potential may be applied to the selected or targeted memory cells to read or program the memory cell. During these operations, the states of the unselected memory cells in the array may be affected. To avoid disturbing unselected memory cells, a relatively large reverse bias may be applied to the unselected memory cells. However, this may result in relatively large reverse leakage currents in the unselected cells and may adversely affect the power consumption of the system.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to operate memory cells in memory systems.